Invasion of the Mary Sues
by Cheshire Chameleon
Summary: Nico Di Angelo has died, how ironic. But how will camp—more importantly, the infamous Mary-Sues—react to this? Could this be the end of the world as we know it? The invasion has started and no one is safe. AU.
1. Prologue: The Death

**So...I finally have my first story up.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and this is going to be universal for this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nico sucks in his breath and spins around to see the ten-foot tall mirror facing him. The glass is foggy but he can see inside the mirror clearly enough. And what he sees inside is worse than anything the souls of the Underworld can conjure.<p>

"Come, Nico," the voice inside croons eerily, "Come and join me. I've been waiting for you."

He staggers back a few steps and nearly falls over. "Bianca?" he whispers, sounding like the little boy he had first been at the Lotus Hotel. He realizes his voice is shaking. This isn't his sister. This is all an illusion, a mere trick of the mind. This can't be real. That horrible creature facing him in the mirror looks nothing like his sister. Her clothes are torn and ragged, her hair messy and falling in uneven layers on her face.

"Do you not recognize me, brother?" she asks, "I am the one who raised you. I am your only sister." She stretchess her arm out but it refuses to surface from the glass.

"You're not my sister." he says, talking slow steps backwards. "You're a monster!" He continues to walk away slowly, failing to notice the shadow that dance on the walls of the dark warehouse.

That is his biggest mistake.

A sharp object suddenly pierces his side. Pain explodes inside of him but and he falls to his knees. He won't let himself scream, he won't allow himself to. In one quick movement, the object—which he recognizes as a knife—is yanked out of his side. He can feel the blood pouring out already.

"Hello, Nico," a voice from behind suddenly calls.

Nico freezes. That voice—it can't be. No, it can't.

"Who are you?" he questions, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't you know who I am?" the voice says and this time Nico issure he knows who it is.

"A trick," Nico chokes out.

"Good job, Nico," the voice muses, "Your skills have gotten infinitely better since the last time we met. And to be specific—it was a poisoned dagger. The poison came straight from the waters of Styx."

"Why?" Nico coughs and he knows that he can't hold out much longer; he can feel the poison slowly reaching every bit of his body, sneaking up on him, taunting him that he, son of Hades, Prince of Ghosts and Souls, is about to die.

"Oh, don't play dumb!" the voice snaps snarkily. "Do you ever hear girls swooning over me anymore and commenting on how hot I am? No! And you know why? It's because you stole all the attention! All the girls at camp now scream, 'I love you Nico!' instead of calling out _my_ name! Do you know how long it took for me to establish all of that? And you just barge in all of a sudden and freaking take it away." he barks.

Nico feels his head spinning. The world is about to go black soon; he knows it deep inside.

It takes all his remaining energy to do this, but he looks up and sees his killer smiling evilly, light shining from behind him and Nico can see his face for the first time in an all-too-clear perspective. "Good night, Di Angelo," the culprit says with mock sympathy, "Sweet dreams."

Nico closes his eyes for the last time and all he can remember is the thing he last saw—the face of Jason Grace, his killer

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, guys, first of all, I made Jason the bad guy here because 1.) No offense to Rick Riordan but Jason is Gary-Stu (at times) and 2.) I wanted to make a parody where he was actually celf-centered and conceited. So if you are a HUGE Jason Grace fan, I'm sorry if you were offended somehow. I'll try to update this story when I have time...  
><strong>

**And one last thing, reviews would be good.**


	2. Chapter One

**This chapter was so fun to write. *eye twitches thinking of some really annoying Mary-Sues* And don't read this is you are a super obsessive Thalico fan who will kill any author who says anything similar what I'll say down here.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own the Mary-Sues.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I twirled a lock of my perfectly glossed ebony hair that always stayed in place no matter what I did. Gods, life could not get <em>any<em> better than it was now.

Oh, looks like I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Ripple Chelsea Streamist. I have jet-black hair that goes all the way down to my tiny, tiny waist and gorgeous sea-green eyes that every other girl would die for. My godly parent is Poseidon if you haven't guessed it by now (which I'm pretty sure you didn't because not everyone can be as smart as me, now can they) and my mom is Coral Streamist and she has her own line of designer perfume. I live in a huge mansion in Brooklyn and I love to shop. I'm also thin enough to be a supermodel but since I'm so noble, I decided to let myself finish school first.

Anyway, back to the story, I was sitting on the edge on the lake and my feet were dipped into the water as cool clouds swirled perfectly above me as if Zeus had positioned them just for me (I'm pretty sure he had since I was his favorite niece.) My notebook lay open next to me and I thought of inspiration for my new poem. Another thing about me, I love to write. It was as if my mom had been Athena and had blessed me with extra awesome-ness that other Poseidon kids didn't have. Except my mom was way more fashionable than that old ugly tasteless hag.

"Hey, you!"

I whipped my head around, ready to punch whoever had addressed _me_ so rudely. Really! How dare they even _think_ of calling me like that! Oh, it was that Zeus girl. What was her name again? Thea? Tharia? Whatever it was, she was in_ so_ much trouble with me.

"How dare you even call me like that!" I said angrily. "Don't you know who I am?"

She rolled her eyes, "Jeez, they were right. You _are_ a drama queen."

My eyes went wide and I did that Tyra Banks head roll that only I could pull off, "Oh, no, you didn't?"

She began tapping her foot impatiently, "Look, I was forced to be the one to tell you, okay? And my patience with you is wearing out, fast. So let's make this as quick and painless as possible. I still have to help plan the funeral."

My anger suddenly melted away since I was so kind to care, "Who died?"

"You know my cousin, right? Nico di Angelo? Well he's the one who died. Apparently someone killed him last night in that abandoned warehouse in Upper Manhattan." she turned around and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

The words were hollow in my ears. Impossible! This was all a lie! Nico was my best friend! We were going to celebrate our one year anniversary of being in a relationship tonight! He was going to propose!

Okay, okay, fine. So maybe he wasn't my boyfriend. Or my best friend. Okay, fine, maybe we weren't even friends and he thought I was a creepy stalker but still! Once he realized his blindness and saw what so many other girls lacked, he would get down on one knee and propose on the spot! He couldn't just die! I had our freaking wedding planned out!

"This is a hoax, isn't it?" I shot at her, giving her a glare cold enough to freeze the Equator. "You just want him for yourself, don't you, Thaira?"

The girl who's name I finally figured out to be Thaira wrinkled her nose. "Okay, you are getting on my nerves, just to let you know. First of all, it's Thalia not Thaira, you little piece of pond scum. Second of all, ew—he's my _cousin_! That would just be plain wrong. And third—"

"Oh," I replied snarkily, giving her The Hand. "Don't tell me—third is that you're the lieutenant of the Hunters and you're sworn of men but you're secretly still moping over your ex. best friend and boyfriend, Luke Castellan."

The air started to give off the faint scent of burning electricity. Thalia rolled up the sleeves of her jacket, "Okay, that's it! I'm giving you ten seconds to run."

"Oh, I'm _sooo_ scared," I sneered. "Everyone knows that the power of water—especially my kind—is superior to the power of the sky. Go ahead, Grace. I can't wait to see go crying to your daddy."

Thalia bared her teeth, and that's when she lunged.

_5 days later..._**_  
><em>**

Hades groaned rubbing his aching temples while Ripple continued to rant, nonstop. He tried to block her out but it was no use. Her whining had simply surpassed the powers of the gods to ignore such matters like this. She was too annoying to ignore.

"Fine," Hades snapped, getting up from his throne. "I will grant you another life as long as you finally _shut up_!"

Her face shifted into a pout. "That's not very nice, Uncle."

"I don't care! Get. Out. _NOW_!" Hades barked.

Ripple turned around and pouted, walking out of the throne room. Once she was out, she beamed.

Life was now perfect again. Except for the fact that Nico was gone but she could cope.

Ripple walked away, only to get stomped on by Tyson once she had gotten to Camp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First off, thank you for all the alerts, favorites and reviews. You guys made my day. :)  
><strong>

**Um, I don't really have a specific plan on how this story will end or anything but I do know what's in store for the next couple of chapters. And, if you are a fan of the Kane Chronicles, stay posted. I'll be posting a fic about it very soon as a crossover with PJO. So, before I start rambling, I'd just like to say, again, thanks and hope you guys liked this even though it was kind of-actually, VERY random.  
><strong>

**~Cheshire Chameleon**


	3. Chapter Two

**Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in so long (well, it was long for me...) but here's a new chapter! Gah, school is killing me and I have exams coming up really soon so I might not be able to update for a week or two. Oh, and once again, thanks to everyone for all the favorites, alerts and reviews.  
><strong>

**But now, on with the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I flipped my golden blond hair and I swear that I saw a couple of guys pass out from my beauty. My Stuart Hughes iPhone 4 Diamond Rose Edition was pressed against my overly expensive diamond chandelier earrings.<p>

"Bludy?" the voice on the other end called out.

"Hey," I hissed, making sure no one around could hear me. "I'm just Blue Payne when I'm not on duty at Camp! Remember?"

"Oh, right, Bludy!" the girl on the other line said, purposely trying to get on my nerves. I gritted my teeth and flashed one of my famous award-winning smiles to a cute guy who had just walked past me. He turned around and smiled back before slamming straight into a metal pole. He slumped to the ground.

"So why'd you call me?" I snapped at the person on the other end. "I'm on Fifth Avenue and I just saw the latest Prada handbag line and I was about to buy the whole collection already! Do you know how much time I need to hit all the stores here?"

"Well, we have an emergen—" I dropped the phone as my jaw suddenly unhinged and I raised my Chanel sunglasses over my head. "Hello?" the voice on my cellphone called out from the sidewalk but I ignored it. Who cared if my phone got ruined, after all, it was only a temporary replacement for my real phone. The matter in front of me was way more important than someone who was probably turning to me for a fashion emergency since I was an expert.

I stomped my way to the satyr (who was poorly disguised) and snatched the latest issue of Demigods Weekly right out of his hands. "Hey," he bleated. "That's mine."

I gave him a Do-you-think-I-really-care look and proceeded to flip through the glossy pages. "Losing her edge?" I shrieked, reading aloud from the article.

_Resident Ares camper, Bludy Payne, has been seen everywhere from the latest celebrity parties to shopping on Fifth Avenue with her so-called boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo, but could it be possible that she's losing her touch? Just last week, unnamed sources revealed that she actually dyes her hair every morning to give it its 'natural' glossy blond look and that she is losing her touch as Nico has been seen with about every other girl at Camp. Also, more unnamed sources have discovered a pile of I-hate-Justin-Bieber posters under her bed which is contrary to popular belief that she is a true Belieber. Turn to page 9 for more details on this fake girl._

By this point, my eyes nearly burned holes into the magazine. Who would dare commit this—this—this sacrilege? And to me, of all people! How dare they!

I quickly spun around and snapped my fingers, muttering something in Greek. I may have been at Camp for only two weeks but I had a better learning capacity than other campers. Seconds later, a gray cab woven out of smoke appeared out of nowhere and I stepped in. "To Camp," I ordered. "And no arguing."

One of the Gray Sisters rolled her eyes, "Who died and made you queen?"

I scowled at her and smoothed out my clothes which consisted of a loose white shirt, faded skinny jeans and brown sandals. Though the outfit was plain, I still managed to look awesome in it. Minutes later, we arrived.

I slammed the door and threw some drachmas into the back seat through the window. I heard several snickers as I stomped through the Camp and stopped right outside the frilly pink Barbie-house door. I grabbed both sides of the door and ripped it off the hinges with my superhuman strength that Ares had granted me with.

"Um," Piper said, suddenly sticking her head out of the doorway. "What are you doing here? And why did you just break the door?"

I grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her off the ground. "Where is the head of the gossip column for Demigods Weekly?" I yelled. I actually pity her for not being as pretty as me.

"T-T-Turn to the left once you reach the first bathroom." she stuttered. I muttered a quick thanks and looked for the room. Whpever did that was going to _pay_. Big time.

With every step I took, the ground rumbled. I finally found the place I was looking for and there was a wooden table placed on the carpeted floor. Behind the table, a chair was turned around making the place look like an old detective movie.

"Why don't you come in, Blue?" a deep voice offered.

"No thanks," I snarled. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars, collecting you jar of hearts an—" the voice sang. **[1]**

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, covering my ears. "I hate that song! I don't need you singing it!"

"Jeez, you have no sense of humor or style. Anyway, your so-called beloved has died."

It took me a moment to realize who the voice was talking about. "N-Nico?" I choked out, feeling as if the air in me had been sucked out. "Y-Y-You're lying!"

The chair swivelled around and I gasped. In front of me was a hooded figure wearing a sparkly pink cloak with an image of a Barbie doll printed on her right chest pocket. This could only mean one thing—she was a part of the secret revolution I had pledged to, The Mary Sue Revolution Force To Take Over The World, or in short—TMSRFTTOTW.

She stood up from the chair, "Bludy, the revolution is starting sooner than you know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Dun dun dun *thunder crackling* The Take-Over is starting!**

**[1] This actually happened to me and my friend before. And the song is "Jar of Hearts" if you didn't know.  
><strong>

**The phone case I put in this chapter is actually real. And it costs $8 million. I'm serious, Google it.  
><strong>

**Wish me luck for my tests.  
><strong>

**~C.C.**


	4. Chapter Three

**I finally got around to updating sooner! I dedicate this chapter to an author I know. You truly annoy the Hades out of me. But anyway, I'll talk about her more in my lower author's note and here's the chapter! And to everyone who wished me good luck for my test AND reviewed, thanks. :)**

**But I'm still waiting for test results. I might not update if I'm feeling sad about my grades...But if I'm happy or ecstatic, I'll update more and finally post some other stuff I'm too lazy to write now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything else I shouldn't.**

* * *

><p>"We love you, Jessikka!" An army of fanboys from one of my many fanclubs somehow managed to follow me all the way to Long Island Sound. And right now, they were chanting their love for me repetitively. "Marry me!" one of them yelled.<p>

"Are you kidding? MARRY ME, JESSIKKA! I'll treat you like a princess!" another one screamed.

"I'm unworthy of your beauty, your Highness!" yet another fanboy screeched.

I rolled my eyes. Unworthy was right. As touching as it was, these fanboys were pathetic. I sighed. Why did I, Jessikka Frost Black, daughter of Nyx and Jakkob Black, have to be so pretty and perfect? What about all those other girls? You know, like Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, Katie Gardner, Clarisse and such? My heart went out to them.

I sighed and tugged on the black strap on my 9-inch stilettos. Being stuck in the Nyx cabin sucked but apparently, all campers had wanted me to be here so they could keep me safe from the rabid fanboys. It was honestly quite touching.

_7 a.m. waking up in the morning gotta—_

I frowned upon hearing my ring tone for when I had new messages. Who could be trying to contact me at this time? Didn't they know that I was busy getting ready for my date with my beloved tonight? But more on my beloved later.

I quickly flipped open my phone and saw that it was just my best friend, Alexa Marie Louise Sunny Parlevousiez, daughter of Apollo.

__GossipisMuhLife_: OMG! __:( _

_JessikkaBlack:__ Huh? What's wrong? _

_GossipisMuhLife_: _I broke a nail! A nail! And I just went 2 Nails For Princesses THIS MORNING!_

_JessikkaBlack: :'( I feel your pain. Hey, have you seen my new hair? Btw where r u?  
><em>

_GossipisMuhLife: I'm at the Empire State Building with Jake. He said it would be romantic with the sunset and all. No, I havent seen ur new hair yet but I bet it's gonna be awesome. Your hair always is. _

True. My silky smooth rose-red curls always stayed in place even when I woke up in the morning. They also matched my emerald-green eyes that shone whenever I smiled or showed emotion for that matter.

_JessikkaBlack: g2g. Have a date with u-know-who and I have to get ready  
><em>

_GossipisMuhLife:_ _;) Kay then.__ But FYI, u don't need to, you're naturally beautiful. Luv ya! But nawt as much as I luuuuv gossip._ Ciao._  
><em>

Again, true. I smiled and threw my phone into my purse before running to my bedside. I really felt bad about lying to Alexa but at least it was just a partial lie. I stuck my head into the wooden chest that held my clothes and pulled out a sparkly pink cloak. Today was the day I had a meeting. A meeting with the TMSRFTTOTW. I was one of the newly pledged members and today was the day I had to prove myself to be worthy.

I shoved the cloak into my purse which magically expanded when I wanted it to and ran to the Apollo cabin. I rapped my fingers against the door ever-so lightly and a familiar face opened the door.

"MATTHEW!" I squealed with delight as I burried my head into his embrace. He smelled nice. I bet he went to do it because of me.

"Um, hi," My awesome boyfriend said, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"I have to take a rain-check on our date today. Is that fine with you?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes that were naturally long. I smiled flirtatiously, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, huh? Yeah, sure. But I do have to give you something." He stepped inside the cabin and immediately returned, clutching a long-stemmed red rose in his right hand. "Here you go."

"Aw," I was sobbing now. "I-I-I-It's s-s-s-so s-sw-sweet o-of y-you!"

"It's no problem," he said looking slightly uncomfortable,"I don't mind, really I don't."

"You're the best!" I exclaimed throwing my perfectly tanned arms around him before running of into the sunset.

I quickly glanced back and saw him, passed out on the ground. I guess I just have that effect on boys. I ran back to the Nyx cabin and went to my bed, making sure no one was watching me. Since the coast was clear, I reached into my purse, grabbed a device and pressed the red button. You know how people say that you shouldn't press the red button on anything? They're wrong. This red button was going to take me to paradise. My bed immediately split into 2, making a hole that only I could fit in. I threw on my pink cloak and stepped into the never-ending darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh and out of curiosity, does anyone here want a boyfriend like the one Jessikka has? XD  
><strong>

** Remember the girl I said this chapter was dedicated to? Well, I said I'd talk about her some more down here so here it is. **

**Okay, if there is one thing I really dislike, it'll be an author who's really full of herself/ himself and a know-it-all. I've encountered a lot of these, sadly and that girl who I wrote this chapter about is one of them. She****_ SHOVES_ her beliefs down your throat. She basically made a _long_ rant on her profile saying that if anyone hated on this character she really liked, she and her friends would get back at you if you did so.  
><strong>

**And after I finish this whole story, I have something in store. But it's a secret for now. ;)**

**Next chapter involves the following key words, see if you can take a guess of what happens: emo, Hypnos and girly  
><strong>

**~C.C.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter Four

**Am I updating faster yet? I was kind of lazy to post this sooner but I finally got around to doing it today. As for the Kane Chronicles crossover I mentioned in Chapter One (technically Chapter Two but the first chapter was the Prologue), it's going to be put up soon I think. I've been really busy and I've had the story's plot in my head since June but...complications came and stuff.**

**_WHOOOOO! NOVEMBER 11 2011! 11/11/11!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (very sadly).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>One week prior to The Death...<em>

"WAAAAH!" I sobbed in the corner of the newly-made Persephone cabin, arms wrapped around my knees and face stained with dark, runny mascara. Why did everyone at this camp have to hate me so much? I had only stepped foot into this wonderful paradise yesterday and by now, half the population of this place hated me! And that happened to be the femal portion! What was so hateable about me? Was it my silky dark chesnut hair that had natural highlights that changed depending on my mood and yet always managed to look good even if I had just gotten out of bed? Was it my deep blue eyes with tints of gold that seemed to captivate anyone who gazed into them? Was it because I could grow plants even better than the Demeter kids and could fight better than all kids of the Big Three combined and I had only arrived yesterday? Or was it the fact that I had gotten so much attention from all the male population of Camp Half-Blood by simply blinking at them? Why could anyone really hate _me_, Flora Candee Hyacinth Spring, the only daughter of Persephone in, like, ever?

I honestly didn't understand it!

But at least there was one person who understood me—Narcissa Ashling Slumber, daughter of Hypnos and my best friend since yesterday. She had dark hair with bright gold streaks and deep brown eyes that were gorgeous. She was way prettier than me since I basically looked like something that came out of a dumpster but no one seemed to agree with me which was very odd. But of course I only said stuff like that to get more compliments since I got insecure at times too. After all, I was one of the most powerful demigods ever to live but it wasn't that big a deal or anything.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I heard someone loudly knocking on the door of my gorgeous cabin. I peeked through the eyehole and my heart fluttered. It was Nico Di Angelo—son of Hades and the only boy I wanted. But I couldn't have him. Could he be here to talk to me? I nearly squealed with delight but kept my cool seeing as I had to maintain an image.

I slowly unlocked the door and the face of Nico made me nearly faint.

"Um...here," he awkwardly shoved a cream colored envelope into my hands and turned around.

"Wait!" I called out, running after him. "Who's this from? Why are you here delivering it?"

Nico stopped walking and turned around (He was probably mesmerized by my enchanting voice.) "That annoying daughter of Ares—you know, the one who wears too much designer perfume that reeks—came up to me and told me to give it to you. She basically threatened me."

"Oh, thank you!" I said to him quite cheerfully. He saved my life! Nico Di Angelo made me see potential in myself! I felt alive again! And he was probably already in love with me! But I was still curious about the letter. And as he walked away, I looked down and read what the envelope said.

_To One of The Prettiest in The Land,_

_Flora Candee Hyacinth Spring, _

_Daughter of Persephone, Persephone Cabin _

Who the Hades could've sent me this? I ripped open the envelope, pulled out a letter and unfolded it. It had a rose pattern printed all over the paper and it smelled like Chanel No.19. On the letter itself, there was only more fancy script.

_Dear Flora,_

_You are special—quite special indeed seeing as you have gotten this letter that only selected few ever get to even see. But you see, your specialness is very similar to the type that the people at this organization all share. You know—the usual extreme beauty that could contest Aphrodite's, mystical voice, advanced powers and so many more? _

_Do you not realize who we are? We are the only Mary-Sue Revolution ever alive because we are so special and awesome that way. We are inviting you to join us due to your overflowing potential for greatness. And we don't just say that too anyone! _

_So you have two choices now: accept and be one with your inner Sue _or_ suffer our wrath of designer perfume! Remember, we have Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Givenchy and so much more on our side!_

_XOXO,_

_The Mary Sue Revolution Force To Take Over The World, or in short—TMSRFTTOTW._

_P.S. If you do accept this once-in-a-lifetime chance, simply dial 898-87898-00823749  
><em>

I gasped and the paper fluttered to the floor. How could this be happening to me? I was a Mary-Sue? I didn't even know what that was! Sure—there had been a lot of weird occurrences happening to me throughout my life such as being way too pretty but could I really be part of this secret and special organization so suddenly?

I quickly flipped out my iPhone (Iris phone) and dialled the number. I was not going to let this opportunity slip past me!

And that's when, the Persephone cabin door flew open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, and late Happy Halloween! I wish I could get more candy though. I was aiming for enough trick or treating candy to last until Christmas...but that's probably not going to happen. XP**

**Sigh, am I the only one who finds it annoying when EVERYONE starts to make their own "Mark of Athena" stories and only a fraction of them are decent or good? No offense though to people out there who actually did it. Before Son of Neptune came out, everyone was making their own but at least there were some really good ones... **

**Well, before I start ranting, I'd like to say thanks again to all you supporters. But more reviews means faster updates...*nods encouragingly* Lol. I really want to know what you guys think of this chapter.  
><strong>

**Oh and if you like/ship Jayna (ReynaXJason) I made a songfic about it the other day and it's up. Check it out if you want and if you do, could you review? It'll make me happier... =]  
><strong>

**~C.C.  
><strong>


	6. AN: Look, I'm Alive

Wow, it's really been more than a year since I started this?

And there are only 5 (crappy) chapters. :\ God, that's sad.

I've been so fricking busy at school, especially this year. To be honest, I do want to write but I have no idea what to do with this story. There are some things I want to do with the plot but looking at it just gives me that 'What the hell was I thinking when I did this' feeling. Actually, looking at a lot of things on this account gives me that feeling from reviews I've made, PMs I've sent and a whole lot of other stuff I've done.

Tumblr's also taken over part of my life because it's incredibly addicting and I've started using it again since I stopped sometime after summer ended. Long story short, I still love writing but as of now, I really don't know what I want to do with this.

~Cheshire Chameleon


End file.
